La verdad y el destino
by Suyinxx
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo es un chico que probablemente siempre este preocupado por proteger a sus seres queridos, pero la pregunta es ¿hasta cuando?. El es un joven lleno de energía pero carga con una responsabilidad muy grande, impuesta por él mismo. ¿Cuales es o son sus sueños?
1. 1-Conversación entre dos ex capitanes y

**Disclaimer/Declaimer **

Esta historia está basada en anime dirigido por Noriyuki Abe y Creador del manga Tite Tubo. Por lo tanto ningún personaje ni historia que sea relacionada directamente a ellos me pertenece.

Utilizare sus personajes y parte de la historia para crear un final alternativo que NO TIENE RELACIÓN CON LA OBRA ORIGINAL.

La verdad y el destino

Soy kurosaki Ichigo y…

Conversación entre dos ex capitanes y un encuentro inesperado

Kurosaki Ichigo no es de los que se plantea los porque ni los para que, probablemente así le ocurrió aquella vez en que luego de haber perdido sus poderes de shinigami vago de un club a otro, intentando encontrar su lugar o de ocupar su tiempo. En ese momento los chicos ya se preocupaban sobre sus aptitudes y sueños después del instituto, pero él ni siquiera tiene proyectos a futuro, en algún momento pensé que fue porque su vida estuvo drásticamente marcada por el encuentro con Rukia. Pero todo este asunto de Hōgyoku me aclarado solo una cosa…los deseos de mi hijo, ¿no lo crees así Urahara?

Urahara que siempre tiene una actitud relajada y casi despreocupada, se quedó mirando perplejo a Isshin esbozo una sonrisa y dijo –Así que siempre fingiste no darte cuenta y trataste de ser lo más objetivo posible respecto a este tema-

Los dos antiguos capitanes se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, justo cuando Urahara se disponía a relajar el ambiente, Isshin con su cara sonriente y lágrimas en los ojos dice –Ese chico siempre ha querido protegernos, nunca ha dejado de anhelar ser responsable por nosotros y sus amigos, pero el muy estúpido no se ha dado cuenta que todos nosotros también podemos ser responsables de nuestra seguridad y lo más importante… PROTEGERLO A ÉL-

Urahara acomodó su sombrero, se acercó a su camarada dándole una palmada en el hombro –Ese es el tipo de respuesta que hubiera esperado de un hombre como tú, sabes en cierto modo Ichigo se parece mucho a ti, buena suerte nos veremos después- siguió su camino dejando a Isshin acompañado de esa soledad que de vez en cuando hace falta tener.

Era una tarde muy agradable en la ciudad de karakura, luego de que terminara la batalla de los mil años [eso no lo detallare porque me gustaría saber que pasa en el manga, asumiré victoria]. Kurosaki Ichigo caminaba hacia su casa cuando se encuentra con Rukia quien venía de forma improvista, la chica parecía más inquieta de lo normal.

Rukia… ¿ha ocurrido algo? Pareces preocupada- Ichigo que en ese momento se encontraba frente a su amiga, procurando no ser tan entrometido pero no es lo suyo la discreción. –Solo dime que pasa-

¡Ichigo! ¿Acaso no puedo simplemente ser algo distinta a veces?- Rukia con su típica pose de enojo, le mostro su puño amenazante, pero se dejó caer y simplemente dejo salir estas palabras – Ahora que todo está un poco más tranquilo, se hace cada vez más problemático tener que verte, nos vemos idiota- Ella hace su típico gesto de risa fastidiosa y se despide mientras corre, desapareciendo en el camino.

Ichigo sintió que en las palabras de Rukia había algo más, pensó que quizás algo ocurría en la sociedad de las almas pero él era bastante fuerte ya como para que quisieran seguir ocultándole cosas, esas ideas no duraron demasiado – Maldita ni siquiera escuchaste mi adiós, siempre eres igual de rara- El chico entro a su casa, saludo a sus hermanas y estaba preparado para el abordaje de su padre pero este no se encontraba en casa. Se dirigió a su habitación recostándose en su cama, pensaba en si seguirían sucediendo cosas o simplemente ahora su vida sería tranquila y normal, pero su mirada reflejaba que eso no le interesaba mucho por otro lado se venían a su mente preguntas como ¿Qué harán Ishida, Inoe, Chad y los demás? Probablemente estén preparándose para los exámenes finales o yendo a entrevistas para sus futuras universidades, él realmente siempre habría querido tener una vida normal pero en ese momento no tenía claro ese si esa palabra se ajustaba a su futuro – Parece que hoy dormiré un buen rato- Ichigo se quedó dormido profundamente solo despertando a las doce de la madrugada, habían pasado cinco horas desde que llego a su casa. Bajo para comer algo y se dio cuenta que su padre aun no regresaba, esto lo preocupo bastante pero sentía su reiatsu como siempre, solo por precaución salió en su búsqueda llegando así a la tienda de Urahara, este se encontraba fuera como si estuviera esperándolo.

-Al fin llegas Ichigo- contesto un relajado tipo con sandalias, bastón y sombrero. – Tú padre está en el sitio donde entrenamos, creo que está esperándote hace rato-

¿Ese viejo…esperándome? Debe estar en problemas con una de mis hermanas, no tiene remedio iré a ver que sucedió ahora- Kurosaki camino preparado para los típicos recibimientos de su padre, pero Urahara le susurro algo mientras pasaba a su lado – Ichigo has crecido mucho- El chico se quedó pensativo pero con agradeció su gesto.

Un hombre de cabello oscuro y gran semblante estaba parado en medio del patio de entrenamiento del almacén, cuando siente una intensa fuerza venir hacia él, era su hijo dispuesto a darle un golpe pero esta vez el viejo lo esquivo dejándolo pasar a su lado – Ichigo! Responde lo siguiente ¿Por qué quieres seguir siendo Shinigami?

La verdad Kurosaki no esperaba esta reacción de su padre, incluso quedo petrificado y algo confundido ya que solo hubo pocas ocasiones donde hablaron seriamente como en medio de la pelea con Aizen y la verdad sobre su familia específicamente el origen de su madre. – Oye, oye viejo ¿Qué te pasa, tienes algún problema o te llego la vejez, te peleaste con las mis hermanas o simplemente me estas jodiendo como siempre?- Le replico el chico.

-solo responde a esta pregunta ¿o te es imposible chico?- Isshin miraba fijamente el rostro de su hijo, pero había llegado el momento de hablar las cosas sinceramente.

Próximo capítulo: Sinceridad

PD: Espero les haya gustado ^.^


	2. Sinceridad

**Sinceridad**

¿Por qué quiero seguir siendo shinigami?... No es que Ichigo no se hubiese cuestionado esto antes, es solo que siempre había evitado llegar a la respuesta, no era fácil para quien su lema era "Quiero vivir una vida normal" llegar a una conclusión tan compleja.

-Padre… la verdad yo… yo no quiero ver sufrir a nadie más.- Ichigo bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños, para él siempre la muerte de su madre será el detonador de ese deseo de protección.

-lo sé hijo, pero es que acaso no te has dado cuenta que todos tus cercanos son capaces de protegerse y ellos también tienen el deseo de salvar y cuidar a sus seres queridos. Eso lo sabes bien, ¿no crees que eres un poco egoísta al considerar solo tú deseo y no el de los demás?- Isshin mantenía su postura seria y desafiante a todo momento aunque en el fondo solo quisiera abrazar a su hijo y confortarlo, pero debía ser de ayuda esta vez para que Ichigo despertara de esa ilusión que tiene.

-¡No es eso, claro que confió en Ishida, Sado e Inoue y en mis otros amigos!, es solo que…que…- Es como si Ichigo hubiese entrado en una especie de túnel del cual no podía salir, trataba de exponer lo que le ocurría, pero sentía miedo- Yo la verdad y como dijo Kenpachi, me gusta pelear…pero no como él lo hace, yo disfruto porque me siento cómodo, es como si en cada batalla hiciera algo en lo que soy bueno. Sé que es bastante diferente a lo que los chicos de mi edad querrían hacer, pero yo disfruto pelear para ayudar a otros.- En ese momento el chico peli naranjo levanto su cabeza y miro a su padre.

-Eso ha sido muy valiente de tú parte, entonces hasta el momento tus deseos son: Proteger y pelear, pero siento que todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta, porque puedes ser un policía en el mundo de los humanos y cumplir con los dos objetivos ¿por qué ser un shinigami entonces?- De brazos cruzados puso a su hijo en aprietos otra vez.

- Tienes razón podría ser así, pero si he conseguido estos poderes y además no soy humano ni shinigami, creo que dentro de mi hay un gran poder que respalda el ser un shinigami, no sé cómo explicarlo pero me siento completo cuando peleo para proteger a los demás y la gente que he conocido en la sociedad de las almas ahora es parte de mi vida tal como lo son Karin, Yuzu, tú y amigos.—Ciertamente Ichigo se ponía cada vez más serio y su semblante se transformaba en alguien quien estaba sosteniendo su propia vida. – Además si dejara de ser shinigami o perder mis poderes espirituales quizás nunca más podría…

- ¿nunca más qué? – se apresuró a interrumpir Isshin.

Ichigo se queda pensando en esa última frase, que sería lo que nunca más podría hacer si no fuese shinigami o lo que era peor perder sus poderes espirituales. Entonces como si se hubiese mentido dentro de su propia cabeza, vinieron a él miles de recuerdos y en todos ellos aparecía una persona, en dos ocasiones se tuvieron que separar, Ichigo podía ver sus diferentes reacciones frente a cuando estaba esa persona y cuando desaparecía. Era algo extraño pero cambiaba totalmente su forma de ser con ella, de repente aparecieron imágenes de la chica por todos lados y fue como si una energía inmensa se apoderara de él, haciéndolo sentir vulnerable y a la vez feliz. – Yo nunca pensé que esto sería tan grande, creía que solo la protegía porque era mi amiga, porque le debía un favor al salvar a mi familia (Ichigo hablaba en voz alta sin darse cuenta), yo…

Veo que te estás dando cuenta Ichigo… de lo que realmente sientes, ¿por qué quieres ser Shinigami?- Pregunto de nuevo Isshin y ahora se acercó poco a poco a su hijo hasta quedar frente a frente.

Ichigo miro directamente a los ojos de su padre, respiro profundo y exclamo – Quiero ser Shinigami porque siento que puedo proteger a todos mis seres queridos, mediante lo que se hacer mejor, que es pelear, tener estos poderes ha cambiado mi vida y me gusta. Pero por sobre todo deseo ser shinigami porque quiero proteger y acompañar a la persona que hizo que esto fuera posible, por la cual descubrí de lo que era capaz y quien además confió en mi a pesar de todo, pero no deseo protegerla como promesa de devolverle el favor más bien es porque no podría ser el mismo si dejo de verla, no podría tener una vida normal si no discuto con ella ni reírme de sus raros dibujos. No podría ser capaz de pensar siquiera en el futuro si no está ella, es porque a nosotros nos une el lazo rojo del destino y por eso soy feliz. Pretendo superarme para que podamos caminar juntos a la par, ver sus alegrías y tristezas.

Al final de cuentas quiero ser shinigami porque quiero proteger y acompañar a la persona que amo, creo que sabes de quien hablo.

Como no lo voy a saber, si incluso la nombre como tercera hija. Creo que lo supe antes que tú, me alegro ser la primera persona que pueda ver esa determinación en tus ojos- Isshin con lágrimas en los ojos, vuelve a su postura relajada y se lanza a Ichigo para apretujarlo y decir- ¡Ese es mi hijo! Has aprendido a ser un hombre, Masaki mira a como ha crecido (saca una foto de bolsillo y le habla)- Al igual que siempre Isshin se queda haciendo eso por un rato.

Ichigo tenía una expresión de ternura esta vez, quizás porque en el fondo hubiese deseado que su madre lo felicitara también- oye, oye deja de hacer el ridículo y vámonos a casa Karin y Yuzu están solas.

¡Oh mis niñas! Debo protegerlas, vamos Ichigo!- Salió sujetando a su hijo como si él no fuese capaz de moverse por sí solo.

Próximo Capitulo: "Esto cada vez es más problemático, pensamientos de ella."

Adelanto:

Rukia recordaba el día en que salió corriendo y dijo su frase "Se hace cada vez más problemático tener que verte", ella suspiro - ¿por qué tuve que decir eso?- ella se encontraba en la sociedad de las almas, esperando ordenes de su capitán habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que vio a Ichigo, no sabía porque pero en el fondo era como si desease que ocurriera algo en el mundo humano para ir, esto la hizo sentir egoísta y malvada.

PD: Espero les haya gustado ^.^


	3. Pensamientos de ella

Esto cada vez es más problemático, pensamientos de ella.

Rukia recordaba el día en que salió corriendo y dijo su frase "Se hace cada vez más problemático tener que verte", ella suspiro - ¿por qué tuve que decir eso?- ella se encontraba en la sociedad de las almas, esperando ordenes de su capitán habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que vio a Ichigo, no sabía porque pero en el fondo era como si desease que ocurriera algo en el mundo humano para ir, esto la hizo sentir egoísta y malvada.

-No debiera pensar así, que está pasando conmigo- miraba al cielo intensamente, cuando en eso llega Renji.

-Hey Rukia, ¿qué haces aquí?... Acaso no te has enterado de las nuevas noticias…

-¿Ocurrió algo en el mundo de los humanos, le paso algo a Ichigo? – Notoriamente su postura cambio y no paraba de mirar a Renji quien se dio cuenta al instante otra vez que su amiga de infancia era totalmente diferente cuando se refería a Ichigo.

-Cálmate…no ocurre nada en karakura… aun sigues poniendo la misma cara Rukia- la miro con ternura y con su mano acaricio su cabeza como siempre lo hace.

-Qué cara?!... por qué me miras así?- ella estaba un poco nerviosa y curiosa de saber a qué se refería.

-Mmm Rukia… ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez cuando estabas en la torre esperando tú ejecución?...esa vez te visite y te dije "Ichigo está allá fuera y vino a rescatarte" fue la primera vez que veía tú rostro iluminarse, piensa en ello, nos vemos.- Renji se retira calmadamente dejando a una Rukia realmente perpleja.

Rukia quien aún no parecía estar consciente de las palabras de su amigo y compañero, cavaron hondo en su corazón. Cuantas veces había estado pendiente de Ichigo, cuantas veces acudió a él para ayudarlo, cuantas veces estuvo preocupada por él haciendo de todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para estar a su lado. Los ojos de la chica se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta llegar a un estado de profunda reflexión tanto que probablemente se haya quedado dormida, pero ella sabía lo que sucedía, podía verlo claramente…sus pensamientos.

-No me llames Shinigami, soy Kuchiki Rukia…- Era cierto Rukia se estaba viendo así misma en sus recuerdos, viajo dentro de su memoria recorriendo todos los lugares en donde estaba ichigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿En dónde estoy qué es lo que pasa?...mis recuerdos vienen y van… ¿Ichigo que haces acá?...es cierto no es real esto es mi mente…pero por qué.- Rukia es una chica bastante reservada con sus sentimientos y sus emociones son difíciles de interpretar incluso para ella misma, de pie frente a su yo del pasado no tuvo más que seguirla y ver qué pasaba.

_Monologo de Rukia._

Es cierto…esa vez cuando me llevaron de vuelta a la sociedad de las almas por primera vez dude acerca de mis sentimientos sobre Ichigo, incluso le mentí para que no me siguiera porque quería que viviera, pensaba que había sido todo mi culpa que su vida se hubiese vuelto un caos, pero nunca le pregunte. Pero él fue a rescatarme enfrentándose a toda la sociedad y la razón del porque me sentía tan sola en aquella ocasión, fue debido a que realmente me sentí acompañada en el mundo humano.

"Nosotros solo realizamos lo que se nos ordena" desde que te conocí esa frase fue desapareciendo lentamente, me enseñaste actuar conforme a mis propios deseos, aun así yo siempre trate de protegerte y terminaba siendo lo contrario.

Con mi hermano siempre he tenido una relación distante, fue después que logramos acercarnos un poco más. Renji ha sido mi amigo desde la infancia pero nunca estuve tan cerca como para sentir la necesidad imperiosa de ayudarlo.

Aunque Aizen dijo que todo estaba planeado, cómo sabría él que yo le otorgaría mis poderes a Ichigo lo más probable es que fuera por mi superior Kaien, pero en ese momento nunca se me paso por la mente. Además jamás he declarado que los encuentre parecidos ni menos que me sentía culpable, eso es algo que los demás concluyeron. La verdad es que en ese momento me sentí atraída por la capacidad de Ichigo de querer luchar por sus seres queridos ese vínculo que lo hizo destrozar mi Kido con su propia fuerza espiritual, he creído eso siempre.

Desde ese día mi destino estuvo expuesto al suyo, nos hicimos amigos sin querer serlo y nos protegimos sin preguntarnos. Mi forma de comportarme era muy diferente con él, incluso podía actuar naturalmente con mis dibujos.

Ese lazo que fuimos creando se volvió indestructible porque así lo quisimos, cuando tuve que despedirme por primera vez no fui capaz de hacerlo en persona y prácticamente mentí. La segunda vez también tuve que mentirle para poder regresar ayudarlo, en ningún momento he pensado en abandonarlo realmente.

En el Hueco mundo estuve a punto de morir pero no sucedió porque tenía ganas de seguir existiendo, sabía que Ichigo estaba preocupado desde el momento que nos separamos y prácticamente le impuse que estaría bien, así que no podía morir. Yo confiaba absolutamente en él, por lo tanto sabía que todo iría bien y rescataríamos a Inoue, incluso cuando asistió a su entrenamiento oculto con los hollow, confié en él.

Los momentos más tristes los viví cuando tuve que despedirme para siempre de él, fue en el momento que perdió sus poderes de shinigami yo no tuve más opción, pero es porque dejaría de verme aunque yo si pudiera. En esos 17 meses busque mil formas de poder devolverles sus poderes, pero no por bien mío, sino porque sabía que Ichigo más que nadie los necesitaba yo lo conocía bien. Pero este es el primer argumento que expone mis sentimientos hacia él, comprenderlo y saber qué es lo que desea ha sido gracias a mi profunda relación con él, es debido a que me siento unida a él por ese lazo rojo.

Es por eso que cuando lo volví a ver y le devolví sus poderes gracias los demás capitanes y su padre, fui muy feliz ese día. Y en esa batalla volví a dar mi vida por él, pero si en todo este tiempo no he muerto es porque no estoy destinada a dejarlo solo. Pero más importante aún, no quiero dejarlo solo, realmente me gustaría poder verlo siempre en sus buenos momentos y cuando no lo sean.

Yo Kuchiki Rukia soy una shinigami que quizás no pueda estar con un humano, pero él sería la persona por la cual lo intentaría y no me detendría a pensar en el deber ser. Creo que finalmente he expuesto lo que siempre había sentido y pensando, muy en mi interior. Pero todo quedara más claro si lo plasmo.

_Fin Monologo Rukia_

En ese momento ella observa en su croquera su mejor dibujo o eso cree ella, se logra apreciar un conejo con traje de shinigami mirando a otro que pareciera tener pelo naranja y un pequeño corazón en el medio, ha sido una obra maestra dice ella mirándolo con ternura. Lentamente abre sus ojos y se sienta mirando al cielo otra vez, sonríe y da las gracias.

-Gracias…hoy me siento muy feliz y tranquila- Por primera vez Rukia dejaba ver su rostro lleno de luz, apacible y se pudo apreciar lo hermosa que era, mientras una pequeña brisa movía sus cabellos sonrió armoniosamente- No es problemático tener que verte, es agobiante tener que dejar de verte ahora lo tengo claro.-

Aproximadamente después de media hora Rukia se dispuso a volver a encontrarse con Renji, pero de camino se encontró con Ukitake Jūshirō quien amigablemente como siempre la saludo.

-Rukia…hoy te ves diferente- le afirmo el capitán que evidentemente se veía extrañado y sonriente.

-Capitan ¿usted cree que nosotros…?- trato de preguntar la chica pero no pudo terminar-

-¿Nosotros qué?...Rukia lo que sea necesites saber, solo debes averiguarlo y encontrar tú propia respuesta. Nosotros los Shinigamis no somos seres perfectos y creo que para todos existe un camino- Realmente Ukitake no tenía la más remota idea de lo que quería decir Rukia, pero la conocía bien y esa expresión en su rostro era la de una chica que había descubierto sus sentimientos, era como la mirada de Kaein cuando hablaba de su esposa.

-Tiene razón…muchas gracias, iré a encontrarme con Renji porque tiene noticias de algo que ocurrió nos vemos- Ella se va corriendo pero su semblante era diferente, estaba decidida y segura de sí misma.

-¿Podría haberme preguntado a mi sobre ese hecho?... ¿Acaso piensan que soy muy débil?...soy un capitán…estos chicos de ahora- Relajadamente sigue su camino hacia su cuartel.

Mientras Rukia se alejaba, el sol se ocultaba silenciosamente y una agradable brisa envolvía la sociedad, la chica había crecido podía distinguirse su figura femenina y ojos cálidos, mientras corriera sus cabellos al ritmo de su andar le daban un toque dulce a su rostro.

Espero les haya gustado ^.^

Próximo capítulo: "Investigar, no saber que decir y salir corriendo."

Adelanto

Ichigo habla con su padre sobre cómo pudo vivir en el mundo humano.

Rukia le pregunta cosas extrañas a Urahara con dibujos. El hombre del sombrero solo sonríe porque al final de cuentas era algo que era demasiado evidente para él.

Isshin y Urahara preguntan casi de forma inconsciente ¿Acaso sabe? Y la respuesta es… Ambos quedan mirando atónicos a sus respectivos oyentes y responden… ¿eso no lo había pensado? Los ex capitanes solo suspiran.


End file.
